


#Stormpilot

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean is sceptical, Fluff, Jealous Dean, M/M, Plot Twist, Sam Ships It, Sam and Cas ship stormpilot, Sexual Frustration, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Stormpilot, Team Free Will, cinema, the hard life of Sam The Shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will goes to see the new episode of Star Wars and to Dean's great confusion the first thing Cas and Sam discuss after coming out of the cinema is not one particularly shocking death or even the cuteness of BB-8, no. <br/>It is the apparently super real romance between Finn and Poe, which he has somehow totally missed, that now makes these two giggle and whisper something to each other right behind Dean's back. And Dean doesn't like this, not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Stormpilot

"Their reunion was, hands down, the best scene of the whole film." said Sam throwing the empty pop corn box into the bin.  
"Do you think the creators will actually make them a couple?" Castiel followed his suit, throwing out an empty cup. "I don't think the world is ready for this, Sam."  
"Of course, dude, they belong together." Sam grinned, placing his arm around Cas' shoulders. "Besides, it's high time for the world to get over this and why not to help the revolution this way?"

They fell into step easily, proceeding to leave the cinema, without paying any attention to Dean who only just managed to squeeze all of his trash into a handy ball that could actually fit into the trash bin and had to run to catch up with them. He was still in a bit of a shock that the creators decided to kill his **favourite** character but apparently his very own family didn't even bat an eye, focused on some stupid jacket exchange that didn't bear any significance to him. He couldn't even remember that one had occured until they started discussing Poe's tone of voice, which was mysteriously significant to them.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" he started feeling left out and decided not to have any of that.  
Very slowly Cas turned around to look at him, squinting in confusion as if he forgot that Dean had been there all this time. And wow, wasn't he standing much closer to Sam than usual? Dean clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow, feeling a sudden, unpleasant sensation in his gut. Dammit, he was the biggest Star Wars fan around here, he was supposed to be the one most excited about the movie and leading the conversation! He was supposed to be the one asking Cas what he liked the best and slowly turning him into a nerd!

"Finn and Poe, obviously." said Sam with an irritating calmness. "Don't you think they'd make a great couple?"  
"What?" Dean narrowed his eyes. "What the hell, Sam, no! Of course, no! Where did that idea come from even? Nothing happened between them!"  
"Their story is a classically romantic one, Dean." Cas pointed out. "And the jacket..."  
"God, the jacket!" Sam butted in, throwing his arms in the air. "I was totally not ready for that."  
"He let him keep his jacket, what's so unusual about that?" Dean was sure now that he was completely unable to grasp something important. "Bros borrow each other's clothes, man. Half of Cas' closet contained of my clothes, when he was freshly human, dude, it's fairly normal."  
Sam's eyes bulged out as he shot Dean a very weird look, while Cas looked down at his shoes, grunting awkwardly. Dean shrugged, ready to end the conversation here but Sam was clearly not about to give up just yet.

"Dean" he exhaled sharply. "You cannot tell me that the way Poe ogled Finn in his jacket was completely platonic."   
"I honestly think you are seeing things, Sam." Dean shrugged again. "If they were meant to be a couple, it would have to be more obvious. I have seen nothing there."  
"Dude" Sam pulled Bitch Face Number 2. "They couldn't make it any more obvious without making them a couple in the very same moment. Otherwise everyone would explode from the sexual tension."  
Cas nodded silently, lifting his head to look Dean straight in the eye. Dean lost the trail of his thoughts for a while, finding a familiar comfort in Cas' eyes. He barely noticed Sam making a strangled noise in the background.   
"Sexual tension, huh?" he muttered and felt himself blush a little as Cas nodded again.

"Oh. my. fucking. God. why am I even surprised you don't get it?!" suddenly Sam bursted out. "I should be more surprised with Cas actually seeing that!"  
He was panting hard, when Dean turned his confused stare onto him. It grew even less understanding as Sam gripped him by the shoulders and shook him with a bit too much brutality for it to be playful.  
"Holy hell, Dean, how can you be so blind!" he shouted and let go of his brother, stepping back as Cas protectively pushed himself between them.  
He pulled roughly at his hair as the angel patted Dean's chest, quietly checking if he was okay, while Dean momentarily forgot about Sam's weird behaviour to smile at Cas goofily.

Sam watched the scene unfold before him, he watched Cas smile back at Dean, looking him in the eye from the almost non-existent distance, he saw them both blush in sync and then he just couldn't take it any longer.

"IF FINN AND POE WERE EVEN HALFLY AS OBVIOUS AS YOU TWO ARE, DISNEY WOULD BE SUED FOR GENOCIDE!" he cried out, finally giving up on all the pretences. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HAVE SUFFERED THROUGHOUT ALL THESE YEARS I HAD TO WATCH YOU TWO INTERACT?! I CANNOT GO ON LIKE THIS ANY LONGER! I JUST CAN'T! YOU HAVE TO FUCKING STOP BEING SO GROSSILY IN LO-ove!" his voice broke on the last syllable and he crumbled onto himself, as if suddenly someone pumped the whole air out of him.

Dean blinked owlishly as Sam fought to even out his breathing. He stared at his brother, raising his brows at the sight of the unhealthy redness of his cheeks and unusual disheveled state of his hair caused by the sudden outburst.  
"Sam..." he begun carefully, reassured by the feel of Cas' hand on his shoulder. "Sam... Cas and I... We've been engaged for a year now."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore, alright? I just keep writing silliness, hope you enjoy it too :p


End file.
